fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Lyra
|english voice=Kristin Sutton |key= |image gallery= yes }} Lyra, "the Lyre" (リラ Rira) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits that is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-9 Appearance Lyra appears to be a young girl. She has waist length hair that curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back. Personality She is a very happy spirit, especially when she is summoned. However, Lucy states that she can only be summoned for three days per month. She is also very knowledgeable about Magic, as seen when she explains what Moon Drip is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Lyra appears after Lucy summons her to lighten everyone's mood. As soon as she is summoned she becomes ecstatic and politely complains about never being summoned. She goes on to sing a song that makes Natsu Dragneel and Happy happy, but her song causes Gray Fullbuster to cry, making her stop singing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-11 When a ray of light suddenly rains down on Deliora, everyone goes to the top of the ruins to see the moon ritual taking place. Here, Lyra explains the power of "Moon Drip" and it's effects on the ice sealing Deliora. After the fight with Reitei Lyon begins, Lyra leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 13-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-5 Loke arc Lyra is later summoned to sing musical songs for the play which Erza Scarlet forced Team Natsu to do.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 10 She is summoned again with the rest of Lucy's Spirits to persuade the Celestial Spirit King to spare Loke's life.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Grand Magic Games arc Lyra celebrates the return of Lucy and her friends from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, Lyra plays her harp singing about friends and bonds. Her song reminds Lucy of her father, which causes her to break into tears and thank everybody. After the celebration, Lyra sees Lucy and her friends off with the rest of Lucy's Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 Magic and Abilities She has no combat abilities seeing as she's merely a performance Celestial Spirit. She is a very good singer and a harp player. Her songs themselves can also embody the heart and feelings of the people who are listening, as was the case with Gray. Expert harp playing: As the lyre, Lyra is an expert of harp playing. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Lyra cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Equipment Harp: Lyra uses this for her performances. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Lyra appears as a support character for Lucy in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia * She apparently complains to Lucy about how she doesn't summon her often, though Lyra is reminded that Lucy is merely keeping their contract in mind. * During the Loke arc in which Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Happy participated in a theater mission, Lyra was summoned due to her singing powers. However, by the end of the mission, it became clear that the group had to perform three times a day which would either imply that Lucy had altered Lyra's contract of "three appearances a month", or she was kept in the human world for a week's time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 20 *Despite the fact that she's based on the constellation "Lyra the Lyre", she uses a harp instead of a lyre. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit